


In the Making

by snidgetsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snidgetsong/pseuds/snidgetsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena finally decides whether to include moving stairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **LJ's hh_sugarquill Writer's Block Challenge:** Hogwarts Founders  
>  **Details:** "You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago - the precise date is uncertain - by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age." Professor Binns

Rowena glanced down at the blueprints once again and wondered at the practicality of adding moving staircases. She could manage the magic and it would give a bit of character to the designs, but she couldn't help but think that Godric had been making fun when he suggested it.

Not that Godric should be teasing anyone, considering he was spending all of his time talking to his hat. A Sorting Hat! How utterly ridiculous, but she wouldn't deny that the children would love it.

Picking up her quill, she decided that if Salazar could create a gigantic stone chamber for his secret a cappella addiction and Helga got control of the forest then she could have moving staircases.

Perhaps she'd even make the ones leading to Godric's chambers deliberately uncooperative. They'd all have a laugh when Mr Punctuality started arriving everywhere fifteen minutes late looking ever so silly with that ridiculous talking hat on his head.


End file.
